


Your New Favorite Toy

by remyemeraldx



Category: B.I.G | Boys in Groove
Genre: AND CRIES, Begging, Benji gets super annoyed at Heedo and Minpyo, Benji is as sassy in this as he is in real life, Dom Heedo, Heedo goes hard and gets hard, Heedo is a smartass til the end, Heedo is an ass, I don't mean toy toy, I haven't read this since writing it, I love when boys wanna cum so bad they cry, I mean Benji gets owned, J-hoon and gunmin don't exist in this fic, M/M, Maknae Heedo is maknae af, Oops, Overstimulation, Spit As Lube, Sub Benji, Toys, When I say toys, Why Did I Write This?, hahahahaha, in a good way, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyemeraldx/pseuds/remyemeraldx
Summary: Heedo just wants to play and Benji wants to be his plaything.





	Your New Favorite Toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kristine!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kristine%21).



> I fucking love B.I.G and I can't believe I wrote this/can't believe I haven't written more of B.I.G
> 
> Another piece I wrote a whiiiiiile ago, and figured I might as well post something while I struggle with two other fics.
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKE THISSSSS! <3

Benji grated his teeth in irritation as Heedo and Minpyo’s laughter rang through the dorm, unwelcomingly intruding into his room. He was staring daggers at his computer screen, having been stuck on the same line of lyrics for almost ten minutes straight, before pressing the save button and slamming his laptop closed. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and took a deep breath as Heedo’s laugh echoed in his fucking head. He didn’t want to lose his temper on the younger, but god, was he on edge from it all. He was so close to finishing these lyrics, and with this free time he had tonight, he had been so sure that he would get to. Benji pushed his chair back and walked into the living area, footsteps heavy in effort to attract the boys’ attention. He saw them sitting on the couch, Heedo’s back facing him and Minpyo giggling in front of him.

“Heedo?” He kept his voice as even and calm as possible, but Heedo kept on talking and laughing, drowning out Benji’s voice, so he tried once more, anger creeping into his words.

“Heedo.” Heedo must be purposely refusing to hear Benji’s voice because Benji saw Minpyo’s eyes widen a bit when they met his, quickly tapping on Heedo’s knee and pointing in Benji’s direction as a reaction. Heedo turned around and raised his eyebrows in question, waiting on Benji to speak. He pursed his lips and breathed through his nose, trying to find any shred of patience before opening his mouth once more.

“Heedo, it’s late, you two need to quiet down. I can’t hear myself think over how loud you’re being.” Benji heard Minpyo issue out a quiet apology, then almost hit the floor, dumbfounded, when Heedo responded.

“So, close your door then.” Heedo shrugged at him before turning back around and whispering something at a shocked Minpyo, following it with his rowdy laughter. Benji seethed and narrowed his eyes, vision completely tunneling on Heedo’s back. Minpyo clearly had self-preservation skills that Heedo did not possess, because Minpyo kept deathly silent, gaze on Benji, as Heedo continued to try and make Minpyo laugh by poking his sides.

“Heedo, I need to speak with you alone. Now.” Authority poured from Benji’s words as he spoke and he clenched and relaxed his fists, over and over, as he watched Heedo’s shoulders rise and fall with a sigh. Heedo swung his legs around and put his feet on the floor, just staring at Benji, unamused and bored.

“Heedo, I’m not going to tell you again.” Benji growled and stepped toward him.

“Um, I’m actually really tired, Heedo, so I’m just gonna go to sleep. See you two in the morning.” Minpyo’s voice sounded so small following Benji’s, and he looked just as small as he sounded as he awkwardly, albeit very quickly, moved around Benji to get to his bedroom. Benji didn’t even acknowledge Minpyo as he moved out of the room, his glare glued to Heedo, waiting for him to challenge him. Heedo raised his hands up in means of surrender and stood up from the couch, walking towards Benji until he was standing in front of him. They only had a one inch difference in height, but it felt like nothing when Heedo was in Benji’s personal space.

“There you go. Problem solved. Minpyo went to sleep.” Heedo’s voice was the deepest in the group, so he naturally had an authoritative voice, but the way he spoke now held both authority and something else that Benji could only place as mischief. As if Heedo had worked his way to this through careful planning that had yet to be completed. His tone took Benji off guard and he didn’t feel quite as powerful as he had before.

“That wasn’t my intention, Heedo. And the problem still exists, except now it’s just specifically how disrespectful you are.” Benji stepped back from Heedo and turned to walk toward his room when Heedo grabbed his wrist. Benji turned his head to look at Heedo, but found that unnecessary when Heedo was back in his personal space.

“What, no scolding for being a bad maknae?” Heedo smiled deviously, he clearly still wanted to play around and now the only person available was Benji. Benji pulled his wrist out of Heedo’s grip and smirked before continuing to his room. He had a better idea of how to deal with Heedo now.

“I didn’t say I was done speaking with you, did I, Heedo?” He answered with a question, knowing Heedo would be curious enough to follow. Once he got into his room, he waited for Heedo to enter before shutting and locking the door. Heedo cocked an eyebrow but didn’t say anything, choosing to stand and wait for direction from Benji. He watched Heedo from his peripherals as he sat on his bed, placing his hands on the bed behind him so he could lean back slightly to look up at Heedo.

“I didn’t mean to ruin your fun, Heedo—“

“But, you did.” Heedo interjected, though his words weren’t laced with malice, only amusement. Benji raised both of his eyebrows at Heedo before continuing.

“As I was saying, I didn’t mean to ruin your fun, but I’m willing to make it up to you.”

“And how’s that?” Heedo crossed both of his arms in mock seriousness, but gave himself away with the consistent tapping of his fingers on his arm.

“You want to play, and I want to be your plaything.” Heedo’s fingers stopped tapping immediately and his devious smile made another appearance. He took a step toward Benji and stopped.

“You want to be my toy?” Heedo questioned, voice lower than before and finding its way underneath Benji’s skin. Benji swallowed thickly as he tried to maintain his confidence and refrain from showing his excitement.

“I want to be your toy, Heedo.” The words hit Heedo head on, making him slightly dizzy with anticipation to touch Benji. He took another step toward him, leaving barely a foot of distance between them. Benji sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and bit down, but didn’t move and didn’t tear his gaze from Heedo.

“And what exactly can I do with my toy?” Heedo took two more steps forward, leaving his shins pressed against the bedframe and his body towering over Benji’s. Benji looked up through his eyelashes and spread his legs wider, his tongue swiping over his reddened bottom lip.

“Whatever you want.” Benji held his breath as Heedo slowly bent down and put a thumb on Benji’s bottom lip, rubbing his thumb along the same path Benji’s tongue had taken seconds before.

“My toy.” Heedo said the words possessively and smiled before dropping his hand from Benji’s lip to press against the center of his chest, pushing him back further on the bed. Benji scooched back and Heedo crawled in between his legs before putting a leg on the outside of Benji’s. He moved up enough so that his knee was pressed up against Benji’s crotch, pulling a small gasp out of Benji. Heedo took Benji’s face in his hands and pressed kisses from his temple to his mouth, hovering over Benji’s lips, just hot breaths between them.

“What if I used my toy for my pleasure only, and not yours?” Heedo’s lips were so close that they moved along Benji’s as he spoke and Benji just wanted to lick them, to taste them. His eyes flicked up to meet Heedo’s and as he opened his mouth to respond, Heedo pressed his lips to Benji’s, kneading them together. Heedo’s kisses were hungry, but gentle, like on top of all his anticipation to push and pull Benji to his will, there was a layer of caution. Benji felt that and wanted to throw caution to the wind, so he opened his mouth slightly and slipped his tongue out to lick over Heedo’s lips, immediately getting a response from Heedo in the form of one of Heedo’s hands falling down to Benji’s throat as he met Benji’s tongue with his own. Heedo didn’t put any pressure on Benji’s throat, only rubbed his thumb over the side of his neck. Benji reached up, fisting both hands into Heedo’s shirt, pulling him closer and resulting in Heedo’s knee to press against his hardening cock. He moaned into Heedo’s mouth and Heedo licked into him with more vigor before pulling away only long enough to utter the words “lie down, now.” Benji sloppily maneuvered them both around so that they were lying vertically on the bed rather than horizontally, a feat in itself with Heedo still attached to his lips and his hand still loosely gripping his throat. Benji turned his head to pull away from Heedo’s lips only to pull up on the shirt he still had his hands fisted in, Heedo quickly assisting him and throwing it onto the floor. Heedo sat back on his legs and began to unbutton his own jeans, leaving them opened to work on Benji’s. He pulled them and his boxers down off of Benji’s hips before falling backwards onto the bed enough to help him pull his legs completely from the pants. 

“Take off your shirt. I want to see you.” Heedo’s voice sounded foreign, rough with lust like something Benji had only fantasized about in the shower after hours in the practice room with him, watching him dance and bite his lip in frustration. Benji pulled his shirt off with some difficulty and pushed it off the edge of the bed with the rest of his clothes, eyes settling on Heedo’s toned chest before working their way up to his eyes, only to see him staring down at him with his hands on Benji’s thighs.  

“What should I do with you first?” Heedo asked out loud, but needed no answer as his hands slowly moved up Benji’s thighs towards his now fully hard cock. Benji let his head fall back onto the pillow and pressed his hands into his eyes, waiting for Heedo’s touch. Heedo lightly dragged one single finger up from the base of Benji’s cock to the tip, watching the way Benji’s cock twitched, feeling his thighs shake and listening to the breathy moans. He hummed and wrapped his hand around Benji’s head, pressing down on Benji’s hip so he wouldn’t thrust up, and used the precum beading down Benji’s head to stroke him slowly. Benji groaned as his back arched and Heedo couldn’t help himself when he leaned over and tongued the slit of Benji’s head, tasting the precum, watching Benji’s mouth fall open. Benji whined, desperate to thrust up at the warmth of Heedo’s tongue on his cock, but Heedo’s grip remained firm on his hip.

“Benji, look at me.” Benji moved his hands from his eyes and looked at Heedo in time to see him push two of his own fingers into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around them and letting spit travel down his hand and drip onto Benji’s skin. Benji furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lip, the sight having him pulling his own hair and groaning. Heedo pulled his fingers from his mouth, soaked with saliva, and fucking smiled. Smiled at him like his lips weren’t shining from how spit-slicked they were, like his hand wasn’t wrapped around Benji’s cock, pumping him so slowly that he thought he was going to lose his fucking mind. Heedo grabbed one of Benji’s knees and pushed it up so his leg was bent, then put his fingers back in his mouth for a few more second before pulling them out again. Benji didn’t know whether to watch Heedo’s eyes, that were dark and focused on him, or watch his fingers as he felt them graze his skin before rubbing over his entrance. Benji’s hands flew to his mouth to muffle his moan and his back arched again at the combination of Heedo still stroking him and his finger pressing into his hole, the tight ring of muscle clenching around Heedo’s finger as he pressed further in until his knuckle pressed against his ass.

“Heedo, Heedo,” Benji’s words were muffled, but the chant of Heedo’s name leaving his mouth gave Heedo all the permission he needed to move his finger inside of Benji. He thrusted in and out a few times before spitting onto Benji’s hole, watching the saliva slide over his fingers before pushing a second finger in, stretching him further. Benji held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut at the slight burn of pain so Heedo stroked Benji a little faster in effort to distract him. Benji took a deep shuddering breath that turned into a whine as pressed down onto Heedo’s hand, so Heedo thrusted in, keeping the same pace that he had of stroking Benji’s cock.

“Can you take one more for me, little toy?” Heedo asked and Benji opened his eyes to look at him, but couldn’t respond because Heedo bent his fingers inside of him and found his prostate in seconds, sending Benji into a whining frenzy. Benji couldn’t keep still, torn between wanting more of everything and wanting less. He couldn’t stop arching his back and pressing his hands into his eyes and running his hands through his hair, he just couldn’t stop squirming. Heedo smirked and pulled his hand from Benji’s cock, and leaned over Benji, keeping his eyes on Benji’s face and waiting for their eyes to meet. When Benji looked up, Heedo lowered his head close to Benji’s cock, urged on even more by Benji’s sharp intake of breath, and spit, letting a string of it connect him to Benji’s shaft.

“Heedo, fuck,” Benji breathed out as Heedo watched the saliva slide down the side of Benji’s cock and down until it collected at his fingers. Heedo groaned at the sight before slowly pressing in all three fingers and started fucking into Benji at a steady pace. Benji began to writhe and moan wantonly, loud and carelessly, repeating Heedo’s name like a prayer.

“Heedo, Heedo, please,” Benji was whining, fucked out and unable to make sentences, he just wanted to cum, he couldn’t think past that.

“What, Benji? Please what?” Heedo knew exactly what he wanted, and he wanted to give it to him, but he wanted to hear him say it. Heedo bent all three of his fingers to rub against Benji’s prostate again, making it even harder for Benji to speak. Benji choked on his words, a broken moan leaving his lips as he lifted his hips up in a silent plea, but Heedo kept thrusting his fingers into him at the same steady pace.

“Use your words, Benji, what do you want?” Heedo’s cock twitched at the growl that tore from Benji’s throat as Heedo bent his fingers inside of him again.

“Heedo, please, I’m gonna cum, please touch me, please touch me, fuck, Heedo, please,” Benji’s lips were red and swollen and his voice hoarse and broken as he begged. Heedo committed the sound to memory, relishing in the thought of Benji ever telling him what to do in the future when he would have this thought every time he opened his mouth. Heedo snickered at the thought and took Benji’s cock in his hand, beginning to stroke him fast and sloppy, matching the pace of his thrusts. Benji fisted his hands in the sheets and cursed, using his feet to lift his hips up from the bed only to drop them again. Tears clung to his eyelashes and his moans reverberated in the room, most definitely loud enough for the others to hear, but Heedo couldn’t think past the writhing form of a completely fucked out Benji in front of him to try and quiet him down. This all started because of someone being loud, only right that it should end the same way.

“Then cum for me, Benji.” Heedo purred, before bending his fingers to rub at Benji’s prostate one final time. All Benji had been waiting to hear was Heedo giving him permission to cum, and that was all it took. Benji’s mouth fell open in a silent moan, tears staining his face and his own hands pulling at his hair, as he came over Heedo’s hand. Heedo stroked him through his climax, only pulling his fingers from him when he started to whine from too much stimulation, but kept stroking him until he was soft and tears were streaming down his face. Heedo stood up from the bed and grabbed Benji’s t-shirt, wiping his hands off with it before walking over and cleaning off Benji’s stomach the best he could. Benji’s chest was heaving as he caught his breath and he lolled his head to the side to look at Heedo before closing his eyes. Heedo dropped the shirt on the floor and kneeled down next to Benji’s bed.

“You might be my favorite toy.”

      


End file.
